l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Secrets of the Crab
Secrets of the Crab was the sixth source book for the Crab Clan in the Legend of the Five Rings Roleplaying Game. This edition includes the d10 L5R playing system alongside a d20 playing system (Similar to D&D). The events within the book are dated in the first part of the year 1160. Credits * Writing: Rich Wulf, Shawn Carman, Seth Mason, Travis Herrman, Aaron Medwin, Jed Carleton, Eric Steiger * Editor: D.J. Trindle * Creative Director: Mark Jelfo * Art Director: Jim Pinto * Graphic Designer: Steve Hough * Cover Artist: Mathiew S. Armstrong * Interior Artist: Cris Dornaus * Cartographers: Cris Dornaus, Robert Lee * Typesetter: Steeve Hough * Chief of Operations: Maureen Yaties * Brand Manager: Raymond Lau * Production Manager: Mary Valles * Playtesters: Mikel Burns, Ryan Carman, Jacobe Callahan, Jed Carleton, Jacob Chearham, Andy Cowell, Robert Dake, Joel Parker Kinstle, Chris Lesinsky, Paul Meador, Dan Moenster, Christopher Osborn, Marc Quintard, Matthew Schenck, Sam Sheddan, Cynthia Steward, Louis Veal Table of Contents Introduction (page 4) * Fiction: "Vigilant", Part One: with Miya Hatori, Otomo Taneji, and Fuzake Sekkou in the Kaiu Wall. * Customs of the Crab Clan * History of the Crab Clan Description of Yuruginai Complete Crab Technique Feat List * New Mechanics ** Armor Mastery ** Hida's Charge ** Jade Rationing ** Hida's Terrible Wrath ** Hida's Ungodly Wrath ** Hiruma's Speed ** Yasuki's Glare * New Courtier Abilities ** Wily Trader ** Fear is a Gift Chapter 1: The Hida (page 13) * Fiction: "Vigilant", Part Two: with Miya Hatori, Otomo Taneji, and Fuzake Sekkou introduced by Hida Reiha to the presence of Hida Kuon at Kyuden Hida. * Highways of the Hida Provinces * Major Hida holdings ** Kyuden Hida *** Temple of Persistence, Sun, and Thunder ** Earthquake Fish Bay ** Koten ** Long Walk ** Shinsei's Last Hope * Minor Hida Holdings ** West Mountain Village ** East Mountain Village ** Twilight Mountains * Important Hida NPC's ** Hida Kuon ** Hida Reiha ** Hida Hitoshi * Vassals of the Hida Family ** The Kakeguchi family *** Shiro Kakeguchi ** The Moshibaru family *** Kyuden Moshibaru * Hida Mechanics ** New Ancestors *** Hida Ichido: Never Surrender *** The Crab Scout: Guardian of Prophecy *** Hida O-Ushi: Bully ** Shakoki Dogu *** Shakoki Dogu Effigy ** Artifacts of the Hida *** The Maw's Skull *** The Ancestral War Banner of the Hida *** Kisada's Shrine ** Weapons of the Hida *** Demon Armor *** Jade Eggs Chapter 2: The Hiruma (page 31) * Fiction: "Vigilant", Part Three: with Miya Hatori, Otomo Taneji, Fuzake Sekkou, and Hiruma Masagaro. * Highways of the Hiruma Provinces * Major Hiruma holdings ** Shiro Hiruma *** Candle Temple *** The Hiruma Barracks ** The White Temple *** Bishamon and Kisada Shrine *** Chambers of the Kuni * Minor Hiruma Holdings ** Lone Candle Keep ** Blue Fur Warren The Hiruma Mon * Important Hiruma NPC's ** Hiruma Masagaro ** Hiruma Todori ** Hiruma Tatsuya * Vassals of the Hiruma Family ** The Endo family *** The Endo Dojo ** The Raikuto family * Hiruma Mechanics ** New Ancestors *** Hiruma Yoshi: Honor Before Action *** Hiruma Zunguri: Opportunist's Mind *** Hiruma Mai: Triumphant ** Far Runner Dojo *** Running Fields ** Blue Fur Tribe Chapter 3: The Kuni (page 45) * Fiction: "Vigilant", Part Four: with Miya Hatori and Kuni Tansho. * Highways of the Kuni Provinces * Major Kuni holdings ** High Tree Village *** The Iron Mine *** The Pit ** Shiro Kuni *** The Kuni Laboratories *** Barracks of the Damned * Minor Kuni Holdings ** Kakita's Breath *** Ironworks *** The Marsh * Extra-Territorial Kuni Holdings ** The Kuni Tower at Shiro Hiruma * Important Kuni NPC's ** Kuni Kiyoshi ** Kuni Tansho ** Omen Nemuranai: Omen's Crimson Spear Nemuranai: The Celestial Jitte * Vassals of the Kuni Family ** The Meishozo family *** Meishozo Face Paint *** Spell: Stench of Taint ** The Ugawari family *** Ugawari Torid-e * Kuni Mechanics ** New Ancestors *** Kuni Yoshimitsu (Yokai): Blood-Crazed Madness *** Kuni Tokaji: Jade Champion's Might ** Crystal *** Spell: Crystal's Awakening *** Kuni Crystal ** Kuni Witch Hunter *** The Tsukai-sagasu *** Tokaji's Might *** Tokaji's Power Chapter 4: The Kaiu (page 61) * Fiction: "Vigilant", Part Five: with Otomo Taneji, Fuzake Sekkou, and Kaiu Namboku. * Highways of the Kaiu Provinces * Major Kaiu holdings ** Kaiu Shiro *** The Great Forge *** The Kaiu Engineering Academy ** Razor of the Dawn Castle *** Dojo of the Razor's Edge *** The Hiruma Outpost ** Kuda Mura * Minor Kaiu Holdings ** Watchtower of the East * Extra-Territorial Holdings ** The Great Carpenter Wall ** Watchtower of the West * Important Kaiu NPC's ** Kaiu Umasu ** Kaiu Namboku ** Kaiu Ryojiro * Vassals of the Kaiu Family ** The Fundai family *** Fundai Mura ** The Maisuna family *** Maisuna Shiro * Kaiu Mechanics ** New Ancestors *** Kaiu Osuki: Soul of Steel *** Kaiu Utsu: Siegemaster ** The Kaiu Engineers *** The Path of the Anvil *** The Path of Destruction *** The Path of Steel *** The Path of Stone *** The Path of War Chapter Five: The Toritaka (page 74) * Fiction: "Vigilant", Part Six: with Fuzake Sekkou and Toritaka Ikanko. * Highways of the Toritaka Provinces * The Toritaka Provinces ** Maemikake *** Lake of Cherry Blossom Snow ** Kyuden Toketsu *** Harike Seido ** Tani Hitokage *** Falcon's Spirit Dojo * Important Toritaka NPC's ** Toritaka Tatsune * Toritaka Mechanics ** New Ancestors *** Toritaka Yotogi: Falcon's Senses *** Toritaka Genzo: Spirit Enmity Chapter Six: The Yasuki (page 79) * Fiction: "Vigilant", Part Seven: with Miya Hatori, Otomo Taneji, Fuzake Sekkou, and Yasuki Jinn-Kuen, when Hatori learns of his wife disapearance. * Roads of the Yasuki Provinces * Major Yasuki holdings ** Yasuki Yashiki *** The Shogun's Barracks *** Daikoku and Yasuki Shrine ** Face of the East Castle *** Golden Carp Marketplace ** Friendly Traveler Village * Minor Yasuki Holdings ** Yasuki Hanko *** Shrine of Yasuki Kiringu * Important Yasuki NPC's ** Yasuki Jinn-Kuen * Vassals of the Yasuki Family ** The Kano family *** Kano Mura * Yasuki Mechanics ** New Ancestors *** Yasuki Kojiro: Wily Trader Chapter Seven: The Tower of Fear (page 85) * Using the Tower of Fear in an Adventure ** Denizen of the Tower: the Lost * The Surrounding Area * The Exterior * The Lower Levels * The Temple and Quarters * The Tower of Fear Map * The Upper Levels ** Zenmensonsou - Living Gaijin Cannon Chapter Eight: Behind the Veil (page 91) * The Yasuki Connection ** The Birth of the Kolat ** The Yasuki Break ** The Yasuki Today * The Damned ** The Damned Berserker school * Kyofu, nightmare of the Crab Maps (page 96) Secrets of the Crab